


爱的法外之徒 | Outlaws of Love

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Attempt at Humor, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, or are they?, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 搞笑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 26年前的一段旅程与一次邂逅，导致了一场婚姻，但是……这场婚姻有法律效应吗？





	爱的法外之徒 | Outlaws of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Outlaws of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063631) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango). 



大宅里一个慵懒的周二午后，Storm和Jubilee主动带领年纪小的学生们穿过草坪，前往温室参观，留下Hank、Sean、Alex和Raven在厨房里享受安静的午餐时光。

Raven哥哥的声音从大厅传来，打破了这份宁静，令她不禁叹气。

“不，别跟我说话……”Charles恶狠狠地对Erik说，推着轮椅进了开放式厨房，Erik像一只迷路的小狗一样紧随其后——不，更像一只懊恼的小狗——低声吼出混合着咒骂与“你就不能听我说话吗”的话语。

Raven问道：“你们怎么就回来了？”她认为把“体检完了”省略掉是个明智的决定，在闲聊里提起大家都年纪不小这一事实是毫无必要的。再说了，今天是Erik体检，明天就轮到她了。

然而，她的话似乎将他们从二人世界的泡泡中拉了出来。Charles和Erik转向他们，睁大的双眼和困惑的表情证明他们根本没意识到周围有人——他们每次都这样。

“什么？”Charles不解地问。

“你们怎么就回来了？”Raven把问题重复了一遍，依然没有得到回应，“你陪Erik去体检……因为他抱怨胸口痛……想起来了吗？”

Charles挺直腰背，横了Erik一眼：“是的，Erik，你不妨向Raven解释一下，我们为什么这么早就回来了呢？”

“哎呀……”Sean悄悄对她说。

Erik看看Charles，读心者的目光锐利依旧，他转向其他人，防御性地耸耸肩：“嗯，是这样，事实证明Charles的保险并不适用于我。”

“那怎么可能？”Hank皱起鼻子，“作为Charles的丈夫，默认情况下，他的保险对你适用。”

Charles现在双手抱于胸前，语气里尽是讽刺：“Erik，亲爱的，你跟他们说说，为什么我的 **丈夫** 不在我的医保范围内？”

Erik也学着Charles的样子双臂交叉于胸前，一口气说出以下这段话：“也许是因为我们的婚姻根本不算婚姻，也许是因为我们这些年从没核实过我们的婚姻是否具有法律效应。”

过了半响，大家才消化Erik的话。

也许那已是二十六年前的事，但是对Raven来说，那就和昨天一样，历历在目。她记得当时二十三岁的哥哥从以色列的人道主义援助之旅返回，手上戴着一枚戒指，身边带着一个纳粹猎人。“Erik在回程的船上向我求婚了，”他睁着无辜的大眼睛，“我们在船长的见证下结婚！是不是很浪漫呀，Raven？”

接下来的几周Raven都在对他生气。第一，他年纪还小。

第二，他究竟在想什么？跟一个在旅途中认识的人结婚？而且那个人还是那么可怕的Erik！

最重要的是，Raven没能在船上见证她哥哥的婚礼。她当然有权生气！

“……和电影里演的不一样，事实是，由船长担任主持的婚礼在任何国家都没有法律效应。”当Raven的思绪回到当下时，Hank如是说。

该相信Hank了解所有国家的法律、修正案及宪法。

Charles那时正心花怒放地陷入爱河，他当然没那功夫去核实他们的婚姻是否合法。

Alex转动椅子，面对Erik，分析道：“好吧，我们暂时先假设你们两人没有合法结婚，因此Charles的保险不对你适用。但是你自己的保险呢？”

Erik耸肩：“我没有保险。”

“你怎么会没有？我们一来这里教授就给我们上了保险。”Sean问道。

“关于那个……”Erik的声音愈来愈小。

“关于那个。”Charles发出一声咕哝。

“关于那个？”Raven扬起眉毛，问道。

“也许是因为我可能没有有效的签证。”Erik摇了摇头，他的表情平静得像是在宣布当天的晚餐菜单。

Charles缩了缩身子。Sean张开嘴，又合上了，像是水中的鱼。Hank大声叹了口气。

“你没有有效的签证？！”Alex问，“老兄，那你不就是——”

“——非法移民。”Sean接着说。

Alex一脸叹服地问：“你这么多年是怎么活过来的？”

“作为法外之徒，过着危险的人生。”Erik答道，露出所有牙齿，仿佛他为此感到骄傲。

Alex吹了个口哨。“老兄，我必须承认，这真是酷——”被Charles狠狠地瞪了一眼后，他清了清喉咙，立马改口，“——酷个屁，酷个屁噢。”

“等等！”Sean得意地打断他们，好像发现了新大陆一样，“我见过你的驾照，没有签证他们是不会给你发驾照的。”

“但你有验证过它的真假吗？”Erik面无表情地回复。

“干！”Sean叫道，“我和一个非法移民及重犯住了二十年。我会因此进监狱吗？”他转向Raven，眼里充满恐惧，“我不会进监狱的，对不对？”

“没人会进监狱。”Charles笃定的回复让Sean安静了下来，“我会想办法解决这个问题，解决我们的假婚姻——”

Erik大声打断了Charles：“你能别那么说吗？”

“别怎么说？我们的婚姻是假的？就算不说也不能改变它是假的这一事实。”

“它不是！”Erik凶巴巴地回道，“对我而言，它不是假的。”他低沉的声音在寂静的厨房里回荡。

两人对望了很长一段时间，不用说，肯定是在脑内进行激烈的辩论。最终，Erik泄气了，发出一声长叹，宽厚的双肩下沉。他在Charles面前跪下，握住他的手。“我为之前的话道歉，Charles。我们以前都没有遇到过这种状况。但是结婚证书不过是一张纸，那上面写的东西怎能代表我们的关系？当我叫你我的另一半时，不是因为某张证书给了我这样叫你的权利，而是因为在各种意义上，你确实是我的另一半。组成婚姻的是——”他伸出一只手，在两人之间挥动，“我们分享的爱，我们建造的家，我们建起的学校，以及我们和这些孩子们组成的家庭。我不会让任何事物否定它，不会让任何事物阻止我成为你的丈夫，无论那是一张纸还是社会习俗。”

Raven已同Erik生活在同一屋檐下二十六年。她不得不承认，凭着他的冷幽默、天生臭脸和鲨鱼笑，大家开始喜欢上他了。然而，即使过了这么多年，她还是不习惯看到Erik对她哥那么温柔，那感觉又甜蜜又可怕。简直令人毛骨悚然。

更恐怖的是Charles对此毫无免疫力，Lehnsherr的深情告白让她哥彻底心软。即使是现在，Raven也能看见Charles眼里的泪光，以及他藏在挑衅表情下的笑容。

“这仍然改变不了我们的婚姻不具有法律效应的事实，Erik。”Charles抗议道。

Erik简单明了地说：“那我们就再结一次婚。前提是，你余生还想让我做你的丈夫。”

Charles轻笑，“这是有史以来最缺乏想象力的求婚。但是，我愿意，亲爱的，”他爱怜地捧起Erik的脸，眼睛眨个不停，“我愿意再和你结一次婚。”

他们交换了一个温柔的吻。

Erik站起来，说：“我们不如私奔去欧洲，在那里结婚？我肯定我是某个欧洲国家的公民。”

“不！不，Erik，我们不私奔。”Charles举起一根手指，严肃地说。

“唉，Charles，你真无聊。我已经后悔向你求婚了。”Erik像是被迫吃蔬菜的小学生一般皱起鼻子。

Charles笑得前俯后仰：“你要是觉得这就算无聊，那你等着瞧吧，申请签证的手续才要命。”

Erik气鼓鼓地摇头：“事实证明，和你结婚是我这辈子最大的错误。”

Erik的夸张表演逗得Charles笑个不停。他向Erik伸出手，柔声说：“来吧，老头子，我们去和律师谈谈，看看该怎么做。”

两人手牵手出了厨房，留下Raven和男生们面面相觑。

打破沉默的人是Sean，他凑近Raven：“你确定你哥是那个有三个博士学位、有望角逐今年诺贝尔奖的omega级别的心灵感应者？”

Raven沉思片刻，接着满不在乎地耸肩：“这并不能保证他是个有常识的人。”

“有道理。”

他们达成一致意见，继续吃午餐。

**Author's Note:**

> 请不要较真里面涉及到的医保及法律问题……XD


End file.
